janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregas
Personalities At the beginning Gregas is a socially awkward boy. Family Gregas is Amber's annoying younger brother. He is 5 years younger and moves to teen level the year that Amber leaves it. Teen Level Gregas moves to teen level the same year that Amber leaves it, so during Telepath there is only brief scenes with him. Due to his lack of sociability he cannot make friends and feels miserable. Gregas runs away from teen level and returns home. Their parents contact Amber to ask her to come and talk some sense into him about returning before anyone at teen level notices his absence. Amber arrives at her parents' apartment on level 27 with Adika, two bodyguards and Lucas. Lucas ends up having a private chat with Gregas and gives him some pointers and a tactical plan on how to integrate within his teen corridor group. This works very well and to his family's relief, Gregas manages to make friends at last. He even chooses to celebrate his 14th birthday with his new friends rather than with his family. **** SPOILER ALERT **** During Borderline Gregas is caught up in a teen game, Blue Upway. While playing the game with his friend Wesley and a slightly older boy, Gregas is separated from the other two players and encounters a wild bee. Gregas experiences a sudden insight that the Wild Bee wants to kill him. They are climbing up a ladder at the time, so Gregas hangs on tight and waits for the wild bee to get within range, then kicks him in the head so that he falls. Once the wild bee falls, Gregas scrabbles up the ladder and finds Wesley. As they are trying to leave the maintenance area, Mira's strike team arrests them. Mira reads their minds the next day, unaware until then of his relationship to Amber (their Blue Upway names were Killer Rabbit and Coconut Crunch Cake). As soon as his identity is established, Amber is informed directly by Mira and then again by Mira's tactical commander Roden. Amber ends up by having to read Gregas' mind to figure out what happened in his encounter and discovers the moment of the insight. She is shocked to realize that her brother is a Borderline telepath, and wants to spare him this knowledge for as long as possible. However, she did not reckon with Gregas getting lots of additional insights now that his ability is fully unlocked, which he finds distressing. He is given the option of learning the truth and being as curious as Amber herself, near the end of the book Gregas is finally told about Nosies and Telepaths and that Amber is a true Telepath. He takes it surprisingly well. Buzz will counsel him for an hour each week. Following her advice, he eventually decides to move to a teen corridor group with teens who grew up in law enforcement level 20 and know all about telepaths. Amber is amazed how quickly he has adapted to the new situation and knowing about her abilities. Gregas shrugged. “Well, you’re the true telepath, so I suppose you’re right.”Edwards, Janet. Borderline (Hive Mind Book 4) . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. References